Not done yet
by SpencerGubler
Summary: Well...It's their first date...and SMUTTY SMUT SMUT!Anyway yeah, Slash and adult themed!


**What's to say on this one? well it involves sexual themes...Slash definitely slash...It's in my baby Spencer's POV...Well enough of this just read it!**

So it was finally Saturday. The Saturday Derek and I had planned to go on our first date. I had told Garcia accidentally and she gave herself the responsibility to dress me. So here I am sitting in my room as Penelope Garcia goes through my closet. She has practically taken ever piece of clothing I own and threw it around my once neat bedroom. ''Uck Spencer what the hell kind of wardrobe is this!" She muttered throwing my sixth Doctor Who shirt in the 'Hell No you're not wearing this' pile. ''It's my kind of wardrobe and why can't I wear my Doctor Who stuuufff!?" I whined and she sighed, ''Because you'd look ridiculous out on a date wearing your clothes.'' She stated as if it didn't hurt my feelings just a little. ''Wow I have that bad of clothes?" I muttered and she shook her head 'yes'. ''Well than what do I wear?" I asked in another whiny tone. ''Hmmmmmmmm... THIS!" She screamed after about 3 more minutes. I looked up to see what she was holding. It was a dark brown sweater vest with a pair of skin tight jeans I bough three years ago. I snorted. ''Yeah like I could even fit into that anymore.''. ''That's the poooiinnttt!you'd look so good all squished up against the fabric he's had to at least try to ravage that body of yours.'' She said excitedly. ''GARCIA!" I said my face growing hot. ''Oh come on Spencer don't act like that's not what you want!'' She laughed. I grew hotter. ''I see the way you look like you might explode when he wears the shirts that show off his perfectly defined muscles! You need it bad babe.'' She muttered the last part. I frowned and turned away not letting her see how red my face was. I finally fit myself into the outfit she suggested and it stuck to my skin like hell but I put up with it for the promise that he's like it. It was 6:30 when Garcia finally left and 7:00 when Derek finally arrived. _DING-DONG_! I heard from the door and ran to open it. there stood the one and only Derek Morgan. ''Hi.'' I said nervously. His eyes wandered up my frame and I struggled not to squirm at the attention. ''Hey.'' He said his eyes still violating my body. ''Well uh wanna come in?" I asked after a few more awkward seconds. ''Oh yeah sure.'' He said. I moved out of the way to let him in. After I got through the awful struggle of trying to cook it just came out burnt and disgusting anyway, so we called for pick up. Once we were finally situated and eating is when it got really awkward though. ''So uh.'' I said biting into my burger again and trying to avoid eye contact. ''Uh so you got a nice place, kid.'' He said scanning the room the only time his eyes left my body that night. ''Yeah it's... okay a little small.'' I said scanning it too. ''Yeah but nice.'' He said shoving in another fry into his mouth. ''Yeah.'' I said turning my attention back to him. After we finished eating we had still not said a single word. ''Spencer you look so different in those clothes, man.' 'He said suddenly. ''Good different or bad?" I asked. ''Good most defiantly.'' He said with a wink. I felt my face grow unbelievably I knew it, I felt a pain of warm,wet lips against my own. I whimpered slightly as Morgan stuck his tongue into my more than willing mouth. I felt my pants grow impossibly tighter and though of how pathetic it was that only make out session with him could get me so unbelievably hard. Morgan stuck his leg between mine to create beautiful friction against our more than painful erections. ''MMOH.'' I gasped and moaned at the sudden wave of pleasure and he just kept grinding harder. ''MMM...Uh.'' I gasped as I rocked against his body. Not to far after I was gasping and moaning louder as the warm liquid filled my pants and Morgan followed within seconds. We collapsed on the couch and were both breathing heavily. ''That was...sudden.'' He said breathlessly. ''Yeah.'' I whispered my agreements. ''W-well do you wanna sleep with me? Or on the couch...O-or you could leave I-I mean-'' ''Pretty boy I'm not going anywhere. and I'm definitely not done with you yet.'' He winked.


End file.
